Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue
Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue, known in Japan as , is an action-adventure video game released in 2003 by Konami HWI. It is based on the original 1981 ''Frogger arcade game, and contains similar hop-and-dodge style gameplay. Story A young frog named Frogger is relaxing inside his home in Firefly Swamp when a spaceship crashes in his yard, injuring his friend and guardian Lumpy. The driver of the ship turns out to be Beauty Frog of F.I.R.S.T. (Frog International Rescue Support Team). Frogger becomes a member of F.I.R.S.T. and goes on missions to exotic locations to rescue many of Beauty Frog's friends, including Doctor Frog, who is needed to heal Lumpy. Finally he rescues his girlfriend Lily, who has been kidnapped by T.R.I.P (Tyrannical Reptiles in Power). Gameplay The game contains hop-and-dodge style gameplay similar to that of the original arcade game. Frogger, however, can perform many moves that he could not in the original. Frogger can perform a "super hop" which allows him to jump over the space in front of him, as well as being able to move footholds and sections of certain walls with his tongue. (This is the first Frogger game to include tongue moves.) Frogger can also rotate left and right. Bosses *Catfish *Metro Mayhem (boss) *Robotic Dragon *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Pharaoh *Sunken Temple (boss) *T.R.I.P. Robot Modes of Play Story Mode Story mode is the main mode of play, and is for one player only. The player takes control of Frogger and helps him explore challenging levels. Worlds There are seven different worlds in Story Mode. Each world contains four levels. The first three levels of each world have the simple objective of reaching a goal at the end. In the fourth level of each world, Frogger must defeat a boss. The seven worlds are as follows: Firefly Swamp Firefly Swamp is Frogger's home. Enemies include insects such as bees, beetles, and ants, as well as a giant catfish that appears once in level one and again as the boss. In this world Frogger is trying to rescue Mechanic Frog. (Mechanic Frog is actually a baby, and uses a machine shaped like a frog's head for mobility.) Metro Mayhem This world takes place in a busy metropolis. The enemies consist mainly of robots, but also briefly include cars, when Frogger has to cross a busy street. The first level takes place at ground level, while the next two levels take place inside a building. In the boss level, Frogger uses a moving platform to travel to the top of another building, where he fights a large robot hovering in the air. At the end of this world, Frogger saves doctor Frog, who was about to be executed by T.R.I.P. Molten Island Frogger travels to Molten Island in a F.I.R.S.T. helicopter to save Army Frog. The entire island is nearly covered in molten lava, which Frogger must stay above by hopping on rocks, platforms, and conveyor belts. The enemies include eagles, lava monsters, and balls of fire. The boss for this area is a robotic dragon. Frogger defeats the dragon by stepping on switches to fill bottles that blast the dragon with water. The Forgotten Island When F.I.R.S.T. learns that T.R.I.P. has taken a girl frog as a hostage to the Forgotten Island, they land there to try to find her. The Forgotten Island includes many prehistoric creatures, such as dinosaurs, ammonites, and Pterodactyls. While the creatures of the Forgotten Island are typically enemies to Frogger, Apatosaurus uses his long neck to lift Frogger into the trees and Pterodactyl allows Frogger to ride on his back. Level 3 contains parts which are similar to the original arcade game except Frogger must dodge velociraptors instead of cars. The boss, arguably the most difficult in the game, is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Puzzling Pyramid T.R.I.P.'s hostage turns out to be Frogger's girlfriend, Lily, who is the key to an Ultimate Weapon. They take Lily to the Egyptian pyramids, and F.I.R.S.T. follows. The world begins in ruins beside a pyramid. In the next two levels Frogger ascends an actual pyramid. Enemies include living mummies, scorpions, and moving statues. Puzzles in which Frogger must reflect a beam of light off of mirrors to make it hit a certain spot on the wall reoccur in this area. The boss is the statue of a Pharaoh, magically brought to life. Sunken Temple T.R.I.P. escapes again with Lily to the Sunken Temple, where the Ultimate Weapon is located. This temple is underwater, yet inside Frogger can hop on ancient ruins with water below him, without being submerged in it. The temple was created by an advanced ancient civilization. Most of the enemies are robotic. The boss is a giant robotic creature with one eye and five arms. Its body remains stationary while its arms move around and shoot projectiles at Frogger. Nebular Nemesis Once again T.R.I.P escapes with Lily, this time to outer space. The Ultimate Weapon is also launched to space with Lily inside, and T.R.I.P. intends to send it back to earth to cause mass destruction. Frogger sneaks onto a spaceship and makes his way to the Ultimate Weapon. All of the enemies are robots. The boss is a giant robotic Frog, the main T.R.I.P. robot. Frogger destroys the robot and rescues Lily, who stops the weapon from destroying earth. Multiplayer Mode Multiplayer mode contains nine mini-games that can be played with up to four players. Initially, only one game is available, but a new one becomes unlocked when Frogger completes the training level, and each time he completes all the levels in a world. In multiplayer mode players are allowed to play as Frogger, Lumpy, and Beauty Frog, along with other F.I.R.S.T. agents Ranger Frog and Ninja Frog. See Also * Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue Script Category:Games Category:Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:GameCube Games Category:PC Games